Another Love Story?
by narutofanx100
Summary: Another love story? Following the thoughts of Naruto in this NaruSaku fan fiction, you'll see how his thoughts and actions change Sakura's thoughts. But it isn't an easy battle.
1. A Great Day

Another Love Story

**Another Love Story?**

**A/N:** I've been noticing that lately the quality of the NaruSaku fanfics has been declining (Of course, there are a few exceptions). So I'd like to see how well this story goes over with you people. The title aptly names it, I think, so just enjoy, or, if you don't particularly like it, please explain why so that I may change any aspects for future stories. But that doesn't mean you should flame either. Put the criticism politely, if you would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any rights to Naruto. Because if I did, he sure as hell wouldn't be wearing an Orange Jumpsuit.

Note: Rated T for language and some innuendos that may or may not occur. This is set in Shippuuden times, ignoring current events if you've been following the Manga.

Narration

"Speaking"

_Thought_

**Kyuubi / Inner Sakura**

**-- **

"Naruto-kun, why are you on that side of the booth? Come sit here next to me!" the Pink-haired beauty said, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, are you sure Sakura-Chan? And why did you call me Naruto-kun?" the blonde boy asked, confused.

"Of course I'm sure, silly. And why wouldn't I call you Naruto-kun?" she replied.

"Well, you usually call me Naruto-baka…" he stated, coming around the table and sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about that. I always called you that because I maybe kinda sorta really liked you," she said, wrapping her arms around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes went so wide it would put an owl to shame. "Y-you d-do?"

"I do, Naruto-kun…" she whispered, moving her face closer to his, getting so close that Naruto's face lit up red like a fire.

"Well I really like you to, S-Sakura-Ch-chan," he stuttered, her face within a centimeter of his.

"I know, Naruto-kun…" she said, moving in for a kiss. All of the sudden, her mouth opened and a repeating buzzing noise emanated from her mouth.

Naruto cracked open his eyes, squinting because of the morning light peeking through his blinds. He looked at the beeping alarm clock to see that it was 6:30 AM. He grabbed the alarm and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground, turned off. Naruto rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn alarm…and that was such a good dream, too…" he muttered, before throwing the covers off of him and standing up. He showered quickly, dressed in his usual attire, and headed out the door of his apartment. He exited the complex onto the street, where a few early birds mainly composed of Chuunin and Jounin walked the roads. He sighed.

"I only wish that dreams were real…some of them anyway…not that one with Orochimaru and Kabuto…I still can't believe that came out of my mind…" he said to himself, shuddering and walking the dirt streets to the training grounds.

Upon reaching the grounds, he was surprised to find Sai there, along with Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi and Yamato were sparring, and Sai was hovering over his sketchpad, drawing something as usual.

"Hey everyone," Naruto called out, waving to the three of them.

Kakashi waved in the middle of his sparring, Yamato said "Hi", and Sai did nothing.

Naruto, irked by the welcome he just received, or lack thereof in this case, went off by himself to practice some of his techniques.

"Have any of you seen Sakura-Chan?" he asked, as he passed the three of them.

"I think she said she would be working at the hospital all day today, Naruto," Sai said, keeping his view on the sketchpad.

Naruto sighed, as he had hoped that she would be here. _I wanted to see Sakura-Chan's smile today._ He thought. Putting the thoughts in the back of his mind for the moment, he turned his attention and frustration from the night's events onto a particularly unlucky tree. He summoned up a clone, charged chakra into the sphere, and charged at the tree. His attack connected, ripping through the tree and sending splintering wood flying. Feeling a bit better from the sound of cracking wood, he repeated his attack pattern for another two hours. In that time, the other three had left, all being required elsewhere.

Naruto took a step back from the destruction he had caused, and sat down against one of the remaining trees that stood. The shade brought a comforting coolness to his sweaty body. He took a few minutes to rest from his training, before standing back up.

"Huh…didn't even notice that they left…I guess I was too busy thinking about..." he began, before he was cut off by greeting from behind him.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura said, walking up to him.

Her voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine. _Calm down…it's just Sakura-Chan. Be cool._ He thought, turning around to wave to her. "Hi Sakura-Chan!" he said, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, looking around at all the destroyed trees.

"Oh, I'd say about two hours," he said, putting his hand to his chin while he thought. "And what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were at the Hospital all day?" he added, pointing at her jokingly.

"Well, I was filling in for Shizune who was on vacation. But she was back early I guess, and she took over for me." She shrugged.

"Well, Sakura-Chan, if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd want to go on a date with me?" he asked, before he even realized what he was saying. About three seconds later, an alarm went off in his head.

"Naruto, how many times do you I have to tell you, no!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "And besides. No one would want to go on a date with you right now. You're all sweaty."

He sweatdropped. "Eh heh heh…can't blame me for trying, Sakura-Chan. More importantly, can't hit me for trying, right?" he asked, putting on his best pity face.

She sighed. "No, Naruto, I won't hit you…THIS time, anyway." She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, have you even eaten yet?"

Naruto, upon hearing this, was hit by the realization of how hungry he was like a truck. His stomach grumbled loudly. "No…I guess I forgot to eat breakfast. I was too busy thinking about…" he managed to stop himself from admitting anything.

"Thinking about what?" Sakura asked.

"Thinking about…a dream I had about Orochimaru and Kabuto!" he blurted out, before realizing how disturbing that last statement must have sounded.

Sakura's eye twitched a couple of times, before she finally said, "Ooook? Welllll…." She started, not sure what to say.

In the meantime, a nuke was going off in Naruto's head. _Why…WHY WHY WHY!_

"Dooo you want to get some breakfast?" she asked slowly, wondering if she had made a mistake.

A green light went on in Naruto's head, and his eyebrows shot up. "Uh o-k? I mean, Sure! It'll be like-" he started.

"It's not a date though." She pointed out.

"Alright…" he said. _Still, I get to eat breakfast with Sakura-Chan!_ He thought.

"And I get to pick where we eat." She added.

"No ramen then?" he asked, sadly.

"Exactly. You need to start eating more healthy foods, anyway. All that ramen can't be healthy." She said. "Now come on. Let's go eat."

He nodded dumbly and followed her, as she began to walk away from the training ground. He smiled inwardly, thinking, _I can already tell. This is going to be a good day._

--

A/N: There you have the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Flames will be laughed at, and ignored.


	2. Mental Kombat

Another Love Story

**Another Love Story?**

**A/N:** Hoo boy. Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the huge delay. I had written the first chapter during the second semester, and immediately after things got REALLY hectic at school, and the homework got piled on. Thanks for the handful of reviews I got, and I'll be taking the criticisms to heart. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the characters wouldn't be wearing such obvious clothing, and I'd hire a new voice actor for Naruto. American AND Japanese.

Narration

"Speaking"

_Thought_

**Kyuubi / Inner Sakura**

**--**

Sakura and Naruto casually stepped down the dirt roads of Konoha, searching for a place to eat. Naruto had been training severely, as usual, and was about ready to devour the next thing that he saw. The two conversed about random events, past and present, leaving somewhat long and awkward silences in between. Or, at least, awkward to Naruto. At the moment, two things were battling for domination in his mind: Hunger and Sakura.

_Bad time to be hungry…and with Sakura-chan_, he thought, as he glanced over to her occasionally as he spoke. He pretended to pay attention, while thinking to himself all that might go right today, and, unfortunately, all that could go wrong. He panicked mentally, while attempting to keep a calm physique as he spoke with Sakura, but he knew that if they didn't find somewhere to eat so he could take his mind off of things soon, he would start freaking out like he did at the training grounds with his horribly embarrassing comment, regarding a very strange dream.

"Naruto…Hey Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto quizzically, as he stared off in front of him, lost in his thoughts. He quickly snapped his head to meet her gaze, and attempting not to blush, he thought about his words carefully before he spoke.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine. I'm just hungry, Sakura-Chan. Are we almost there?" he said, clutching his gut as it roared. This statement wasn't entirely false, as he was terribly hungry. He put on a whiny face as he added the last part, to create the illusion that he was acting normal, when in reality his mind was in a state of turmoil.

Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes Naruto, we're almost there. But if you start to act like a pig in there, you'll be sorry," she threatened, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to be stupid. "Give me a reason, and you'll be paying for a new wall," she finished. Naruto gulped at that. Sakura could be so violent at times.

_Sakura's definitely Tsunade's apprentice,_ he thought, rolling his eyes. He then thought about how Jiraiya's actions and behavior had impacted Naruto since they started training. With a look of horror, he realized that if he wasn't careful, he might become as perverted as his Sensei. He gagged at the thought.

"Naruto, you must be really hungry. I guess you didn't notice, but we're here," Sakura said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that she was in fact telling the truth (As if he would doubt her), and smiled with relief.

"Finally! I'm starving!" he said enthusiastically; hunger outweighing his ability to think. Sakura sighed as he rushed in, and followed when he motioned for her to do so. The hostess brought them to their table, and giggled as she walked away. Naruto looked at her puzzlingly, before realizing that she must have assumed that he and Sakura were on a date. His eye twitched and he looked to Sakura, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess she thought we were on a date…" he said without thinking, before the wheels started turning again. He opened his eyes wide, and he flinched, expecting to be hit for saying what should have been left unsaid. However, when he found that he was, in fact, not laying outside on the streets, staring through the hole his body had made in the wall, he looked at Sakura to see her nodding in agreement.

"I guess people don't realize that guys and girls can be just friends nowadays..." she said, looking at the menu. Naruto sighed with relief, and relaxed visibly, as he picked up the menu, when he heard Sakura say something.

"Naruto, come sit over here by me!" she said, motioning for him to sit next to her. He simply stared, mouth wide open, as he remembered last night's dream.

_I don't believe it. This is too good to be true,_ he thought, as he stood up slowly and moved to her side of the table. However, when he looked to where he was just sitting, and beyond the chair, he saw Sai walking to their table. He looked to Sakura, who was waving him over. He sweatdropped, and sighed mentally.

_I had to think it…_he thought, disappointedly, as he looked to his teammate who had just taken a seat where Naruto was moments before.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan," he said calmly, putting on a smile as he picked up a menu. Naruto whished strongly that Sai weren't here. He had hoped for some alone time with Sakura.

_Looks like that's not going to happen,_ he thought, looking at the two of them. He turned his attention back to the menu, and shortly after, a waiter arrived to take orders. They made their selections, and the waiter relieved them of their menus and walked off to pass the orders to the cooks. Meanwhile, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai had engaged in conversations, once again talking about random events, which were often accompanied by awkward silences. They chose to avoid talking about Sasuke, as none of them had wanted to feel depressed today.

Much to Naruto's appreciation, their food arrived and they ate in silence, unsure as to what they should talk about. Naruto was busy mentally, trying his hardest to keep his voice in check, as well as his thoughts. Now was not the time to get excited, or panicked.

_This is the hardest I've had to think in a while,_ Naruto thought. _I don't understand why it's so hard for me to be calm around Sakura-Chan today. It's just like any other day. So why do I feel like this?_ He asked himself, struggling to grasp the concept. In his desperation, he even thought to question the Kyuubi. However, he knew that it would be a foolish act, as the demon fox trapped inside of him would care nothing of the "pointless problems and emotions of humans", as he would say.

_Well, it looks like I'm on my own,_ he concluded, as they finished their breakfast in silence, while Naruto was just happy that he could share the meal with the pink-haired beauty sitting next to him. He wondered what, if anything, could possibly go wrong?

--

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 for you people. I'll try and get the next one up quicker, but it depends on my laziness, and my social life. Comments are always welcome. Flames are good for a quick laugh. See you next time.


End file.
